Many aspects of the alopecia-causing mechanism are not understood. In addition, a ground-breaking therapeutic method has not been discovered up to this point. The multi-factor nature of the causes due to differences in the living environment and individual differences is considered to be an obstructing factor for elucidating the causes. One conceivable cause of alopecia is the enzyme 5α-reductase converting an androgenic hormone, testosterone, into dihydrotestosterone (DHT) and the DHT acting on hair roots to lower hair producing activity.
Patent Literature 1 proposes artocarpin derivatives as an effective testosterone-5α-reductase activity inhibitor.
Further, Patent Literature 2 introduces known and novel compounds contained in Angelica atropurpurea as promoting hair growth by inhibiting NFAT (Nuclear factor of activated T cell) signals.
Several substances have also been proposed in Patent Literature 3 and the like from the viewpoint of hair growth promotion. Patent Literature 3 considers 3′-phosphoadenosine-5′-phosphosulfate as having an effect.